Question: Tiffany did 33 more push-ups than Ishaan at night. Tiffany did 62 push-ups. How many push-ups did Ishaan do?
Tiffany did 62 push-ups, and Ishaan did 33 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $62 - 33$ push-ups. She did $62 - 33 = 29$ push-ups.